John's birthday
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: John's surprise from Randy. ; CENTON


Title: Birthday Surprise

Summary: It was April 23 and what's so special about it? Well, it was the birthday of his lover.

Pairing: John/ Randy

Disclaimer: I don't own wwe or centon.

John woke up on his lover's bed. He was wearing a white shirt and his boxer shorts. He felt the wind coming from his opened window. He stood up and opened the white curtains, things are still the same. It was peaceful and calm outside. He stretched his arms up and yawned. Suddenly he remembered what happened last night. It was the unforgettable night that he and his lover are actually waited for years. John smiled and walked to the bathroom. He twisted the knob of the sink and piled some water on his hands and splashed it on his face then he took one of the towels that was hanging on the wall. He wiped his face and went out. As he closed the door, he realized that Randy wasn't around. He dropped the towel on the basket and sat back on his lover's bed. John grabbed his cell phone and checked if Randy left any messages. He received messages from, Santino, Ted, Cody, Hunter, Shawn and more wrestlers but he didn't see his lover's name. He opened a message from Santino and it says:

_Yo. __Buon Compleanno_ _Man. I'm with Baptista He said Happy Birthday too._

_From: Santino Marella_

He opened another message from Ted and Cody:

_Hey. Happy Birthday. How are you and Randy? We would like to invite you to our double date. Hope to see you after. _

_From: Codiase_

"After what?" John asked himself in confusion and he viewed another message from Hunter and Shawn.

_Happy Birthday John. Oh, we"ll give you the present some other time. Me and Shawnny are going to do something fun. So you'd better wait._

_From: Hunter_

_Happy Birthday Cena. See you later Johnny. My love was pushing me back to bed again. We love you. _

_From: Shawn_

John was getting crazy of Randy. He didn't have a clue where Randy went so he thought maybe he was downstairs. He took his phone and immediately dressed up with a white long sleeved polo and a black pants before going out of the room. As he went downstairs, he smelled a familiar scent. It was the scent of his lover. So he followed the scent up to the kitchen fridge and saw a neat hand written note that was posted on the fridge door.

_John, please call me as soon as you get to read this note. Love, Randy_

John left the house together with the keys on his pocket and locked the door. He dialed his **LOVERS' **number and placed his phone on his ears and walked down to the city.

After a few minutes Randy picked up.

"Morning Babe."

"Morning too Babe. Hey Randy. Where are you?" John asked and looked around the city with full of people.

"Guess."

"I hate guessing games. Randy. You know what, there's something special today."

"What?" Randy pretended that he didn't know it was John's birthday.

"Do I have to tell you?" John replied with a sad tone on his voice.

"Nah. I'm just kidding. It's my babe's birthday." Randy laughed.

"Thanks for teasing. Randy, can you just show up?"

"Why?"

"Oh come on. I'm having a hard time walking around these shops and stores because I'm looking for you." John said as he kept searching for Randy."

"Invalid Reason."

"Well… I'm not happy when you're not around. My day looks wrong without you and I miss you already. I hate it when you're not around."

"And? What else?" Randy grinned.

"I love you." John said sincerely.

"Turn around." Randy said happily.

John turned around and saw his lover in front of his eyes. John placed the phone down and slid it on his pocket. Randy was smiling at him while waving his hand. John smiled back and he immediately walked to him and hugged him tightly.

John gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I dislike that game." John whispered. Randy held his warm hand and dragged him on the hotel and brought him on a catering. He sat on the table where Cody and Ted were.

"Here he is." Randy said and made John sit beside him in front of the two couple.

"You just woke up?" Ted asked. Cody pushed Ted's head a bit.

"John will wake up late because they had their night. Hello." Ted pouted and he acted cute for Cody.

"Oh. Stop acting cute ted!"

"I know you can't resist me." Ted came closer and hugged Cody.

"Hey Randy. It's time." Cody whispered to Randy. John didn't heard anything because he was busy browsing all of his birthday messages on the phone.

Randy stood up and went on the stage where the band was singing. As the song stopped, the singer gave the microphone to Randy. John realized that the music was gone so he looked at the stage and saw Randy.

"Everyone. May I have your attention, today is John Felix Anthony Cena's birthday."

John didn't noticed that the other people on the restaurant were his co workers from raw and some other wrestlers in smack down. Everyone stood up except for John and applauded. John stood up and was surprised because he didn't notice them when he entered the restaurant. He was just focused on Randy.

John walked up the stage and stood beside Randy. Randy gave the microphone to John.

"Thanks everyone for coming to my birthday. I really appreciate this especially the Angel here beside me."

The party started. Hours passed. They ate and gave gifts for John. After the party there was another thing that John noticed. Randy doesn't have a gift. When they got home, John was about to ask, when Randy dragged him to the terrace. Randy made him sat on the chair and He blind-fold John then he left for a while. He took the birthday cake that he baked for John and he lighted the candles. He placed the cake in front of him and removed his blind folds. Randy sang 'Happy Birthday' to John and sat on the chair opposite to him.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, Randy. I will never ever hate all the things you've done and given to me. But I will eat it later. Right now, I wanted some time between you and me and nothing else." John smirked showing off his dimples and carried Randy bridal style and then he placed Randy down on his bed. John went top of him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you John." Randy said and gave John a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." John responded and he continued kissing Randy on the lips.

Okay, That was my one shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
